Das andere Ende
by Erlon
Summary: Diese Geschichte knüpft an Baghiras Erzählung Das gemütliche Abendessen an und erzählt, was wirklich geschah...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Noir, but I own the idea and the writing of this story. I have no commercial interests. Please don't send Noir after me. And sending lawyers after me would be even worse. That is not a social behavior. If the owners of Noir would like to erase this work then contact the author to have it removed. Thank you.

**Das andere Ende**

Dies ist die Geschichte, wie 'das gemütliche Abendessen' wirklich ablief. (die Erzählung sollte man zuerst gelesen haben, sonst versteht man hier nichts. Danke für die Erlaubnis, deine Gescheichte verwenden zu dürfen, Baghira). Dazu zunächst noch mal zur Erinnerung ein Ausschnitt aus Baghiras Erzählung:

"... Ich sah zu meinem Kumpel, der auf der anderen Seite unter dem Tisch kauerte. Er war starr vor Angst und an seinem Blick konnte ich erkennen, dass er, genau wie ich, noch nicht ganz begriffen hatte, was hier ablief, dabei wollten wir eigentlich nur etwas essen. Stattdessen waren zwei Killer dabei, ein gemütliches, griechisches Lokal in eine Leichenhalle zu verwandeln. ...

Insgeheim hoffte ich, dass sich die Lokaltür öffnen und die beiden verschwinden würden. Doch anstatt der Lokaltür hörte ich Schritte. Unter ihnen knirschten Glas- und Porzellanscherben. Sie kamen immer näher. Sie hatten uns wohl doch bemerkt. Das Gefühl von Todesangst kam in mir auf und schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

„Irgendwo sind noch zwei! Ich hatte sie beim Reinkommen bemerkt. Keine Anzugträger!" sagte die eine Person

„Ganz recht und zwar dort hinten!" entgegnete die andere.

„Lass uns doch mal nachschauen, wo sie sich versteckt haben. Viele Möglichkeiten gibt es ja nicht mehr."

„Du sagst es. Ich glaub, ich weiß auch schon wo!"

„Na dann, lass es uns zu Ende bringen!"

Die Schritte kamen nun direkt auf unseren Tisch zu und blieben genau davor stehen. Ich konnte ein Paar schwarze Stiefel und ein Paar Riemchenschuhe in einem fast grellem pink erkennen. Vor uns standen tatsächlich zwei Frauen. Also hatte ich mich nicht getäuscht, als ich ihre Stimmen hörte. Oh man, zwei junge Frauen, die Dir gleich die Lichter auspusten. Ein echt toller Tag!

Plötzlich wurde der Tisch weggerissen und wir blickten in zwei Pistolenmündungen. Mit einem eiskalten Ausdruck in den Augen blickten uns die großgewachsene, blonde Schönheit und ihre nicht minder attraktive, aber kleinere asiatische Partnerin an.

In unserer fast peinlichen, zusammengekauerten Position musterten sie uns nur kurz und..."

BANG! BANG!

Ich lief auf einem langen weißen Flur, eher ein Weg, nicht uneben, aber auch nicht hart wie ein Bürgersteig. Links und rechts von mir nur weißer Nebel. Ich konnte auch nicht stehenbleiben, ich lief immer weiter und erreichte ein großes bronzenes Tor. Es bestand aus zwei Flügeln, war verschlossen und in dem rechten Flügel war ein kleines vergittertes Fenster. Dahinter stand ein Mann.

"Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte ich höflich.

"Warum?" kam die Gegenfrage.

"Ich bin gerade erschossen worden", antwortete ich. "Dann darf ich doch rein, oder?"

"Wie heißt die Losung ?" fragte der bärtige Mann.

"Noir, das ist ein uralter Name, zwei alte Jungfrauen...", ich stockte, als ich das Stirnrunzeln des Mannes sah.

"Lass mich bitte rein, alter Mann", setzte ich wieder an und ergriff die Gitterstäbe.

Der Mann drehte sich rum und murmelte "Noir - das ist ein Name. Ein uraltes Schicksal..."

"Bitte !", schrie ich.

Der Mann blieb stehen, zog den Strick, der seine Kutte zusammenhielt, straffer, drehte sich halb um und sagte dann beiläufig: "Ja mei, wärst halt gleich zum Italiener Pizza essen gegangen. Aber du Depp, du musstest ja zuam Griechn gehn."

Neben mir stieg grauer Rauch aus dem Boden und umschlang meine Beine.

"Warte bitte!" rief ich dem Mann hinterher, aber ich hörte ihn noch lachen: "Jo, geht der doch zuam Griechn, der Depp, hahaha..."

Neben mir öffnete sich der Boden. Immer mehr Rauch umhüllte mich und durch den Rauchschleier sah ich eine dunkle Gestalt mit einem langen knorrigen Stab in der Hand aus der Öffnung emporsteigen. Ich rüttelte an dem Tor streckte meine Hand durch das Gitterfenster und schrie und flehte:

"Bitte warte, geh nicht fort ! Ich bins doch, der Martin. Ich will doch nur eine zweite Chance!"

Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht und ich wäre fast auf den Boden gesunken, wenn mich nicht die kräftige, harte Hand der dunklen Gestalt am Arm gepackt hätte.

"Komm mit..." Raunte die tiefe rauhe Stimme mir zu und zog mich zu der Öffnung. Ich hatte keine Kraft und musste die Gitterstäbe loslassen. Langsam aber stetig zog mich die dunkle Gestalt in die dunkle Öffnung am Boden. Ich spürte eine Treppe, konnte sie aber vor Rauch nicht sehen.

"Was, du bist der Maddihn?" Hörte ich eine Stimme.

"Ja, ja, jaaah", kreischte ich und fuchtelte wild mit meinem freien Arm herum, um den Rauchschleier, der mich eingehüllt hatte, zu zerreißen.

"Na, dann..."

Schmerz. Ich öffnete die Augen. Ich konnte nichts sehen, etwas leuchtete mir direkt in die Augen. "Der lebt noch", hörte ich eine dumpfe Stimme. Ich spürte, wie ich hochgehoben und getragen wurde. Mein Atem rasselte, das Blut im Kopf klopfte wie Schläge auf eine Trommel. Ich öffnete wieder die Augen und sah einen Mann im weißen Overall. Dann spürte ich die Kälte und die Bewegung und viele Lichter, rot und blau. Ich schloss die Augen wieder. Ruhe, gedämpftes Licht, ich wurde hingelegt. Durchatmen. Jemand drückte ein Beatmungsgerät auf meinen Mund und Nase. Ich öffnete die Augen und schaute in ein freundlich lächelndes asiatisches Gesicht einer jungen Krankenschwester. Meine Augen weideten sich, ich wollte schreien, aber mit dem Beatmungsgerät war das unmöglich. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, weil ich auf der Trage festgeschnallt war. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich die beiden Killerinnen und wie die, die wie eine Japanerin aussah, und die ich jetzt vor mir sah, ihre Pistole auf mich abgedrückt hatte. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Ich öffnete vorsichtig meine Augen und blickte umher. Weiße Decke, weiße Wände, weißes Bett, weiße Bettlaken, weißes Bettuch. Ich schloss meine Augen. Wo war ich ? Nach einer Weile öffnete ich sie wieder und drehte langsam meinen Kopf. Weißer Nachttisch, weißes Waschbecken, weiße Wand, weiße Tür, schwarzer Monitor mit grüner hüpfender Linie - wow! Ich...ich lebte. Ich hatte die Schiesserei in meinem griechischen Lieblingsrestaurant überlebt, ich hatte den Schuss der japanischen Killerin überlebt, sie war dann noch in dem Rettungswagen und hatte versucht, mich umzubringen... Polizei, wo ist die Polizei! Ich bin ein Zeuge, ich habe sie gesehen. Ich hatte überlebt. Ich schaute an mir herunter. Schläuche. Kabel. In meiner Hand ein kleines weißes Ding mit einem roten Knopf. Mit viel Anstrengung drückte ich den Knopf und sank zurück. Ich war gerettet. Die Tür öffnete sich und die Krankenschwester betrat den Raum. "Geht es uns ein bisschen besser? " hörte ich sie freundlich fragen. Mein Blick glitt über ihre schwarzen halbhohen Stiefel, ihren weißen Rock, ihre weiße Bluse und ihren weißen Kittel, über ihre blonden langen Haare zu ihrem schönen Gesicht. Uhh - das war...die andere Killerin.

"Wir, Noir, haben nichts gegen Dich, aber Zeugen machen nur Ärger. Tut mir leid." Und damit zog sie ihre Pistole mit Schalldämpfer und schoss.

Noch zehn Schritte, noch fünf, noch drei, noch zwei, stop, ich stand vor einem großen bronzenen Tor mit zwei Flügeln, in dessem rechten Flügel ein kleines vergittertes Fenster war und dahinter erkannte ich einen alten Mann.

"Lass mich bitte herein, guter Mann", sagte ich leise.

"I hoass Peetrus und wie is die Losung?"

"Noir - das ist ein uraltes Schicksal. Ein Name..."

"Jo, mei, dann halt nich." Der Mann drehte sich um und entfernte sich. Dabei murmelte er leise "I wär nur gleich zum Italiähner gegangn, ne anständ'ge Pizza mit Salami und Peeperohni..."

Mit einem Knarren öffnete sich der Boden neben mir und Rauch wehte mir ins Gesicht.

"Petrus, warte bitte!" rief ich und ich fühlte Panik in mir aufsteigen.

"Das war doch keine richtige Chance!"

Ich versuchte mich am Gitter festzuhalten und gleichzeitig den festen Griff der dunklen Gestalt abzuschütteln.

"Ich habe von Noir doch noch nie vorher gehört, bitte", kreischte ich weinend. Meine Beine stiegen ohne meinen Willen folgend die Treppe hinab.

"Du, Maddihn, is des wahr ? Du kennst Noir net ?"

"Nein!"

"Ja dann..."

In der einen Hand hielt ich den Telefonhörer, in der anderen eine schwarze Walther P99, Mireilles Pistole.

"Martin, ist es wahr, du hast dir echt die P99 geholt? Ist aber keine echte, oder?" fragte mein Kumpel am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Nein, keine echte, die habe ich mir als Softair geholt, schaut aber tierisch echt aus."

"Und hast du was von dem japanischen Konsulat gehört. Haben die noch das Artbook von Noir auftreiben können?"

"Nein, die waren auch etwas seltsam. Ziemlich kurz angebunden. Irgendwie haben die mich auch nicht verstanden."

Ich beendete das Gespräch und legte die Pistole auf meinen Schreibtisch. Mireille hatte die gleiche Waffe auf dem Poster unter der Klarsichtfolie meiner Schreibtischunterlage und auf dem Poster an der Wand zielte sie damit genau auf mich. Ich holte den Soundtrack, wählte 'Salva Nos' aus und drehte die Lautstärke auf. Ich nahm die Pistole in die Hand.

Bumm!

War da meinem Nachbarn die Musik zu laut, dachte ich, böse grinsend. Gleich kommt noch 'Canta per me'.

Bumm!

Die Tür krachte auf den Flur, Mörtelstaub stiebte in die Luft. Ich erkannte mehrere Gestalten, die sich durch die Türöffnung drängten.

"Der hat eine Waffe", hörte ich einen rufen.

Ich hob die Waffe und rief: "Die ist nicht echt!"

Zuletzt sah ich das Mündungsfeuer und hörte das Rattern der Maschinenpistolen des Sondereinsatzkommandos.

"Maddihn, wie ist die Losung ?"

"NOIR. Das ist ein Name. Ein Schicksal aus alten Zeiten. Zwei Mädchen, die den Tod beeinflussen. Ihre dunklen Hände beschützen den friedlichen Schlaf des Neugeborenen!"

"Kannst kumma"

Ich ging neben Petrus auf einem weißen Weg, hinter mir lag das große Tor.

"Du, Maddihn, kannst mir nen Gefalln tun?"

"Ja, natürlich." Antwortete ich. Es konnte nicht schaden, Petrus auf seiner Seite zu haben, dachte ich.

"Kannst du dich a weng um die Chloe kümmern?"

"Ja, klar, wie lang denn ?"

"Na, so 200 Jahre, mhh, mechst das tun für mi?"

"Ja, ist okay."

"Dank dir, Maddihn"

Petrus ließ mich stehen und entfernte sich.

Ich stand da und schaute ihm verdutzt nach. Mit einem Knarren öffnete sich neben mir der Boden und Rauch umschlang meine Beine. Ich schaute verwundert auf den Rauch, dann auf das Tor, das hinter mir lag, auf die dunkle Gestalt mit dem knorrigen Stock, die langsam aus der Öffnung emporstieg.

"Petrus...", rief ich.

"Kummst du jetza?" fragte die dunkle Gestalt mit rauher Stimme.

Petrus drehte sich um, schüttelte den Kopf und rief mir zu:

"Maddihn, du bist und bleibst a Depp. Die Chloe is unten."

ENDE

PS: ich gehe übrigends noch genauso häufig und gerne Griechisch essen wie Italienisch. Erlon.


End file.
